


【授权翻译】一位大天使的陨落

by GlaireG, ShanXiang



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, 中性别西卜, 作者：但是我还是会想办法拯救他的, 作者：堕天是一件很糟糕的事情, 作者：我将要狠虐加百列, 友谊, 啧啧, 堕天的加百列, 女性别西卜, 自残, 虐心, 虐身
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaireG/pseuds/GlaireG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanXiang/pseuds/ShanXiang
Summary: 加百列因为他在末日终战中对亚茨拉斐尔的所作所为被判决堕天，这迫使别西卜直面一个难以面对的现实——她或许在内心深处将他看作是她的朋友。她必须要在阻止他落入地狱的深坑或是永远失去他之间作出抉择。她不得不为此向某一对天使和恶魔寻求帮助。这是一个关于发现你真正的朋友的故事。而或许，救赎就等在坠落的另一端。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Archangel Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443955) by [AEpixie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7). 



> Translator's Note:  
> My thanks to AEpixie7 for another wonderful fic-and this time a series! Haven't found a willing co-translator yet, but I'll keep looking. Haven't got a beta either. So, this is only a tentative post and I will keep editing along the way.
> 
> 【作者的话】：  
> 本文含有关于自残的内容。未来的章节会提到加百列因为成为恶魔后的身份认同障碍而自我伤害。我不希望让我的任何读者在过深地沉浸到这个故事中之后才发现其中有可能触发情绪反应的内容。
> 
> 同时，这篇故事中的别西卜是一位接近于中性的女性角色——她使用“她”这一女性的代称，但不喜欢被认为过于男性化或女性化。因此我将用”她”这一代称和男性的头衔 （殿下，王子／领主）来称呼她。
> 
> 【一位译者的话】：我的合译小伙伴一个没有AO3，另一个暂时没有AO3，只有一个现在就有AO3，所以...译者信息详情见lof，我溜了...

别西卜走出了旋转门，扭头看了一眼她痛恨的那架扶梯。这该死的玩意儿似乎从来就没顺畅运行过，不管后勤部怎么修，最后还是原来那个不靠谱的样子。它确实总能把人顺利地带到地下，但是回地面的的路程就是另外一回事了。她有好几次被困在半空中，然而这还不算是最糟的。有时候它会倒退运行，导致她不得不在最终端跳下去以免跌倒。这简直太丢人了，特别是在她的下属们躲在角落里窃笑她的动作不够体面的时候 （说得好像有哪只恶魔身上带着哪怕一点点体面*一样。她倒是很想看看那些蠢货自己上来示范一下，非常感谢）。她冲着那些天杀的扶梯的大致方向气呼呼地哼了一声，愤怒的眼色一丝不减地朝上瞟向和它对应的那架一尘不染而工作正常的扶梯。

她感到一种想要跳上右边的扶梯的冲动，哪怕只是为了看看她能乘上去多高。当然，还有为了看看那些蠢货天使看到地狱王子乘电梯升上来，悠然得仿佛今天也不过就是一个平常的周二的时候的表情。

她点了根烟吸了一口，同时变出了一身近似于 “ 正常 ” 的衣服。对她来说，这身穿着没有哪里不对，甚至还带着点符合她的咄咄逼人的气质。不过对任何一个人类路人来说，它们倒更像是从治疗乐队 * 的哪个骨灰粉的私人物品拍卖会上搞来的。

尽管被包裹在皮衣中，她仍然感到被暴露在外的不安。在地狱中时常跟随着她的那群苍蝇很少会伴随她到地面上去。它们聪明得很，知道人类能对它们做出来什么。她皱了下眉头，发现竟然有一只苍蝇留了下来。它看上去有点不知所措，紧紧地攀附在着她外套的翻领上。她呼唤那小昆虫爬到她的指甲盖上去，然后一边轻声安慰它一边把它妥妥当当地放到她肩膀上。 “ 抱歉了小家伙。看上去这一程就你一个。 ” 她说，看着它的翅膀在微风中颤抖。她还从来没给她的苍蝇们取过名字，不过它们也从来没勇敢到愿意陪她到地面上来过。这只勇敢的小战士值得得到一个名字，她想，她决定叫它摩洛 * 。

她又吸了口“ 有益健康 ”的烟。摩洛正在她的衣领下面稳稳当当地呆着。她意识到她想念她其他的苍蝇们和它们发出的熟悉的嗡嗡声。撒旦保佑，但愿这次的旅程不要太长。

她招呼一辆出租车停下，完全没意识到司机从反光镜中打量她时的紧张的眼神。

“ 你的帽子很有特色。 ” 他嘟哝道。她哼了一声作为回答。

“ 谢谢，它是个礼物。 ”

我自己，送给我自己的。

“ 这是地址。 ” 她凶巴巴地说，朝司机的脸边塞了一张手写的字条。他小心翼翼地接过它打了开来，有些迷惑地看了她一眼，然后耸了耸肩挂上了档。

“ 好的，小姐。请系好安全带。 ”

“ 别叫我小姐嗡。 ” 她吼道，碰也没碰那条安全带。

***

克劳利笑着将目光从棋盘上移开，沉溺在亚茨拉斐尔不可置信的哼声里。

“ 将死*。 ” 克劳利说。他将后一靠，翘起一条腿把脚放在膝盖上，志得地啜了口酒。

“ 该死的。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔小声说，不解地挠了挠头。 “ 一小会儿之前我还以为我会赢的。克劳利，你没有作弊吧？ ”

“ 喔，天使，你这么说我要生气了。我才不会对你做那种事。 ” 克劳利笑着回答。事实上亚茨拉斐尔刚才确实要赢了，而克劳利只是在天使转身去再倒一杯酒的时候对掉了所有棋子的颜色。

“ 好吧，那就是这样了。好棋。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔说，将他的酒杯歪了歪，小心地喝着他的酒。

克劳利笑了，眨了几下眼睛，试图在身体里骇人的酒精浓度下保持清醒。

“ 想去开车兜个风吗？今天晚上天气不错，咱们可以去圣詹姆斯公园散个步…” 他提议道，看见亚茨拉斐尔在椅子里醉醺醺地摆了摆手。

“ 克劳利，你不能这么开车 …” 他大惊小怪地说着，把那些棋子收进木盒里。

“ 我可以清醒一下，你知道的。 ” 克劳利说着，心不在焉地挥走一只不知道从哪里飞进来的苍蝇。

“ 喔，不，别那么做，我觉得这样就挺开心。再玩点棋牌怎么样？扑克牌？双陆棋？ ”

克劳利嫌弃地缩了一下。 “ 现在已经没人还玩双陆棋了。 ”

“ 好吧，那你出点主意，我喝得太醉了。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔傻笑着说，现在那只苍蝇在绕着他的脸嗡嗡作响了。他不满地呼了口气，将那飞虫挥走。克劳利看着它嗡嗡地飞到亚茨拉斐尔够不到的地方，脸上的笑容渐渐淡去了。他想也没想地让自己清醒了起来，站起来像一条蛇一样专注地跟在那只苍蝇的后方。

“ 克劳利，你 … 在做什么，你没有带我就自己醒酒了吗？你知道那很粗鲁 …”

“ 安静，天使。 ” 克劳利说。他跟着那苍蝇穿过了整个书店后房，看到它落在门框上时才停了下来。他深吸了一口气。感官不再被酒精麻痹，他才发现了一丝恶魔的气息。他转过身环视整个房间，并没有找到什么有可疑恶魔存在的迹象。

他再次开口时抬高了声音，仿佛特意想要书店外间的什么人听到一样。 “ 亚茨拉斐尔，你有苍蝇拍吗？！让我帮你处理掉这只害虫！ ” 他喊道。亚茨拉斐尔转过来，困惑地看着他： “ 当然有，克劳利，它就在那里，前台后面。但是你为什么要那么大声 …”

他没能问完这个问题，因为在克劳利抓起苍蝇拍的那一刻被一个移动迅速的黑影钉在了墙上。

“敢动我的苍蝇，我就动你。 ” 别西卜咆哮道，手攥住克劳利的领子，将他从地上提起来。

亚茨拉斐尔从椅子上跳起来，迅速地醒了酒，从房间里跑了出去。克劳利伸展开他的爪子，手指掐住别西卜的两只手腕，利爪的尖端抵在她双腕的脉搏处。他从喉咙中发出一声低吼。

“ 别西卜，真想不到。我有一阵子没杀过恶魔 ,  手又开始有点痒了…”

别西卜的眼睛里闪烁着红色，她所有的牙齿都转变成了尖利的獠牙，克劳利一时不能确定她的张口是为了说话还是撕咬。然而就在那一瞬，他们两个都嘶了一声，然后呻吟着退后。亚茨拉斐尔在向他们走过来，手里拿着一根点燃的蜡烛和一个十字架。

“ 亚茨拉斐尔，你他妈的在干什么？ ” 克劳利嘶吼道，眼睛因为泪水而模糊。别西卜在他身边弯着腰干呕。

“ 好吧，我在试着驱逐一个恶魔…”

“ 我就是个恶魔，你个傻瓜。 ” 克劳利怒斥道。亚茨拉斐尔向下看了一眼他的蜡烛和十字架，又看回了克劳利。 “ 你说的没错，抱歉。 ” 他喃喃道，吹熄了蜡烛，然后将十字架远远地丢到了身后。克劳利活动了下脖子来缓解那十字架带来的僵硬感，然后看向了别西卜。她站直了身体，牙齿恢复了正常的模样，目光在克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔之间游移。克劳利好奇地歪了歪头，他在别西卜身上发现了些他从没在她身上看到过的东西。

那是恐惧。

“ 好吧，我想我得用老一套的办法了。别西卜，我的书店不欢迎你，所以如果可以的话 …”

克劳利将一只手放在亚茨拉斐尔的胸口，阻止他继续说下去。他走近了别西卜。

“ 等一下。您为什么到这来，别西卜殿下？ ” 克劳利问道。她的眼睛张大了。 “ 更重要的问题是，您为什么一个人来？你们应该离我远点儿，这点我觉得我已经表达得够明白了。如果您是在这一点上变了主意的话，我想您本该带上后援才是。 ”

别西卜抽搐了一下。她的目光仍然在她面前的天使和恶魔之间来回游走。她用力吞咽了一下，那只小苍蝇嗡嗡地飞过来，落在了她肩上。她用只能用局促来形容的动作抬起手来，将那只苍蝇安全地塞到她衣领下面。

“ 好吧 …” 她在说下去之前挪动了一下，看上去十分的坐立不安。 “ 你说的没错。如果我是前来摧毁你的，我毫无疑问会带上一座军火库，而且我确信无疑我一定会成功。 ” 她试图让自己听上去充满威胁，但是她回避着目光接触的样子让她声音中的确信减了分量。

亚茨拉斐尔看了一眼克劳利，他们在片刻的沉默中交换了一个困惑的眼神。

“ 那么…为什么…?” 亚茨拉斐尔磕磕绊绊地问，但是别西卜打断了他，仿佛那句话像一口过烫的，困在她舌尖上已久的食物一般。

“ 是因为加百列！ ” 她吼道，深吸了一口气，从她的对头们的身边走开，在书店里焦虑地来回走动。

“ 加百列？ ” 天使和恶魔一同问到。

“ 是的。他在被审判，因为…” 她的目光跳回亚茨拉斐尔身上，然后继续着她的踱步。 “ 因为对一位天使犯下的罪行 …” 她没有说完，就被克劳利粗鲁的大笑打断了。

“ 他该着的，那个蠢货！喔这简直太精彩了，我简直不能相信这是真的！我从来不怎么相信天国的正义但是看在基督的份儿上我真希望我能在那里看见他脸上的表情 …” 他大笑着拍了拍亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊，二人对视而笑。

“ 这不会是…不这不会是…这是因为他对…” 克劳利直起身子，指了指亚茨拉斐尔。别西卜难看的脸色给了他足够的回答。他又一次爆发出一阵大笑，抓着亚茨拉斐尔的衣袖让自己站稳。 “ 撒旦在下，我简直要直接笑死！亚茨拉斐尔，你知道这是什么意思吧？他们因为他对你犯下的罪而审判他，然而他们仍然太害怕你，以至于不敢叫你去做证人！喔我真是超常发挥了 …” 他停了下来，意识到他不想在别西卜面前暴露他们交换身体的小秘密，吸了口气试着冷静下来。亚茨拉斐尔看上去有点被他们的小小的内部笑话逗笑了，但是他注意到别西卜正在恼火地来回走动，迅速地将笑容收了回去。

该死的富有同情心的天使，克劳利想，他甚至会同情一个恶魔。他随即咽了口唾沫，意识到了自己这想法有多蠢。

“ 别西卜。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔唤道，走近她试图抓住她的手肘来让她停下来。她咆哮了一声，向后退过去，撞到了沙发上，才意识到自己方才看上去有多害怕。她直起身子，扬起下巴强作镇静。

“ 抱歉。不是故意想吓到你。如果…如果加百列在因为他的罪行受到审判…这件事和你的关系是什么？而且为什么…你要告诉我们？ ” 亚茨拉斐尔问道。别西卜的目光又一次跳回到克劳利身上。

“ 我 … 好吧 … 他的审判已经持续了数周，我最近一直没能联系到他。底下 … 有传言，小道消息。他们说地狱之坑会打开，还有说它如何渴望 … 新鲜的血肉 …” 她从亚茨拉斐尔身边走向克劳利， “ 我只是不明白他为什么仅仅因为服从命令就要受到制裁。这不公平。 ”

克劳利哼了一声。 “ 欢迎来到上帝的 _伟大的游戏节目_ ，别西卜殿下。 ”

她忿忿道： “ 这荒唐透顶。我没因为我 …” 她的目光从上到下扫过克劳利的全身，仿佛在看一块腐肉一样， “ 我部下的愚蠢…就受到惩罚。凭什么他会？ ”

她的视线转回到加百列的愚蠢的部下身上。

“ 别西卜殿下，如果您允许我插句话…请别误会…” 克劳利说道，向亚茨拉斐尔的方向投去一个得意的微笑，全然一副要抛出一套莎翁式的讽刺的样子。 “ 如果不是我足够了解您的话，我简直要以为您真的在意 …”

“ 克劳利，我一直想验证一下我这个小猜想…吃空你那双漂亮的眼睛嗡要用上多少只苍蝇？如果你想成为物证一号的话，请随意…说完。你那。句话。 ”

克劳利的笑容迅速地褪了下去。他小心地从别西卜身边退离了一步。 “ 好的，当然。抱歉，殿下。 ”

她瞪了他好一会儿，然后看向他们两个之间的空气。 “ 你们明白吧…如果他被判决有罪并被处刑…他会是自从...自从那次堕天之后，坠落的第一个天使。 “ 她望向亚茨拉斐尔，然后看向克劳利，发现自己只收到了茫然的凝视。她继续说下去，大声了一点，试图把自己的观点表达得再明白一些。

” 加百列，那大天使。如果他坠落了...地狱会把他撕成碎片。 ” 她说下去。她显然没有预料到克劳利的反应，因为当他冲上前，在距离她的脸仅有几厘米的地方停下的时候，她惊叫了一声。

“ 那他活该如此。他就是直接掉下九层地狱，淹死在焦油坑里，我也不在乎。 ”

亚茨拉斐尔显然也没有意料到他会表露出这样强烈的恶意。他走上前来，轻轻地碰了碰克劳利的肩膀，有些担心地看着他。克劳利站直身子，向后退了一点点，他奇怪亚茨拉斐尔竟没有产生和他相同的感触。然后他想到他躲藏在亚茨拉斐尔的身体中时加百列对他说的那些话。如果他们没有搞明白那条预言的含义，那些话本可能是他的天使这一生中听到的最后的话 —— 充满残忍和仇恨的话。他从来未曾忍心告诉亚茨拉斐尔加百列说了什么。

“ 克劳利，我想也许…你应该深呼吸一下...然后再考虑一下这件事。” 亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地说。克劳利试着把他的怒火收回去，尽管这就和把泡着曼妥思的七喜塞回到一公升饮料瓶里一样徒劳。

“ 尽管加百列和我…有过一些不合，也许你也能看到他们和我们之间的一些共同之处。别西卜远道而来，是因为她想帮助她的朋友 …”

“ 加百列不是——嗡嗡——我的朋友！ ” 别西卜恼火地说， “ 他只是在做他上司让他做的事，我也一样。我们平时不去碍对方的事，当我们觉得可以在最终时刻为了达成共同的目标合作的时候 … 我们也那么做了。这只是...工作——嗡嗡——往来。 ”

“ 听起来和我们一点儿都不像。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔面无表情地说。别西卜向他投来愤怒的眼神。

克劳利感觉自己在因为克制住掐住他们两个的脖子的冲动而窒息。

“ 所以 …” 他缓缓地说，强作镇定， “ 别西卜殿下...您为什么来找我们？ ”

她思考了一下他的话，然后露出一个非常勉强的微笑。 “ 好吧…如果上面对加百列的计划嗡是要让他落入深坑 … 那么我需要一对儿对阻止计划发生富有经验的傻瓜。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者的注】：  
> * “as if any demon possessed an ounce of grace”：这里有一个用中文难以表达的一语双关。“Grace”这个词有“优雅，体面”的意思，同时也指来自于神的恩典和荣光。基督教认为恶魔是堕落了的天使，他们在坠落的过程中失去了作为天使时的荣光。 -译者凭记忆瞎说的。
> 
> * “The Cure”，治疗乐队：一只在七十年代末成立的摇滚乐队，以阴郁怪诞的风格著称。
> 
> * “Moloch”，别西卜给她的苍蝇取名叫摩洛。摩洛是《圣经》中提到的上古时近东地区的异教神明，经常被和烧献儿童祭祀联系在一起。在现代欧美语言中有时被用来代指需要用极大的牺牲换来的人或事物。（Source: Jeffrey Andrew Weinstock Ed., The Ashgate Encyclopedia of Literary and Cinematic Monsters)
> 
> * “Checkmate”，将死，棋类术语，指象棋类游戏中，一方的王或帅、将等最重要棋子受到攻击而无法化解（译者直接复制了维基百科）。


	2. Chapter 2

“妈的，该死的，艹。”别西卜诅咒道。她注意到那扶梯又缓缓地在上升的途中停了下来。她向后抬起一条腿，朝她面前的台阶踢了过去，结果在脚趾的抗议中疼得嘶了一声。

“ 现在嗡嗡嗡不是罢工的时候你这倒霉的，没用的 ** 废物 ** ！ ” 她喊道，一边叹气一边回头向下看去。确认没人在看之后，她将手捂在外套上摩洛停落的位置，在扶梯开始倒滑之前飞快地跑完了剩下的那些一动不动的阶梯。她简直无法相信她竟然成功地溜了出去。倘若某些恶魔蠢货们在这儿看见了她，问她地狱王子为何竟在大新闻降临的时候抄小路溜出地狱，那她简直就不可能成功上来了。

一位天使将在今天陨落。

当然，没有人知道那将会是哪个天使。他们或许都下意识地认为那会是亚茨拉斐尔，毕竟他坏了他们在大战中胜出的机会。不过无论如何，他们恐怕都在因为有机会把一个新堕落的天使拽到坑里兴奋万分。她本以为她会有更多时间的。

在上次去地面上之后，她给自己搞了一辆摩托车 —— 仅仅是因为她不想再和出租车司机打交道了。不过不管怎么说，摩托车确实更加快捷，而且她喜欢她骑着它在车流中飞速穿梭时它发出的嗡嗡声。

她将车停在书店旁的便道上，惹来了几个路人的不爽。如果是放在平时，她会因为他们对她吼那些不堪入耳的话而送他们一大群苍蝇，然而现在她太赶时间而顾不得这些。

“ 全都完蛋了，天使！ ” 她一进书店的门便大声喊道。几个顾客吓了一跳，不悦地瞪着她。

“ 呃我很抱歉，但是我们要关门了。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔立即咕哝道，把几本书从他的顾客们的手中抽出来，挥手把他们向外赶。

“ 但是你才刚刚开门！ ”

“ 是的，但是 **现在我们关门了，再见** ！ ” 他向几位站在便道上不知所措的顾客回了挥手， “ 咣 ” 地一下子关上了门，闩上门锁，将帘子拉了下来。

“ 别西卜，你不能就这么闯进来 …”

“ 他妈的完蛋了，全他妈完蛋了，天使。 ” 她跌跌撞撞，一边在亚茨拉斐尔面前焦虑地来回踱步，一边揪着她自己的头发。

“ 请不要说那种话，而且请不要那么叫我。 ”

别西卜停了下来，困惑地抬起头看着亚茨拉斐尔。 “ 你是一个天使，不是吗？我还能怎么叫你，非洲食蚁兽么？ ”

亚茨拉斐尔看上去似乎因为这句话极度烦恼。

“ 是的，我是。但是叫我亚茨拉斐尔，如果你不介意的话，而且我真的希望 …”

“ **该死的，亚茨拉斐尔！** 加百列 —— 嗡嗡 —— 今天要坠落了，而你还在和我纠结语义学？ ”

亚茨拉斐尔噤住了，他的双手在身前交叠在一起。 “ 他 … 他要坠落了？ “ 他轻声地问。然而别西卜在他唇间看到了一丝极微小的笑意，她瞬间火冒三丈。

“ 你从来都不想帮我是不是？你只是想要一个仍然和两边高层有联系的人给你提供消息嗡嗡嗡。然后你就能密切关注这个以前欺淩过你的家伙的动态，以便在他坠落的时候偷偷取笑他嗡嗡。你猜怎么着，天使 ——” 她厉声说出那个词，仿佛那是句骂人的话。

“ 你这样真是一点都没有天使的样子。 ”

她转过身冲了出去。亚茨拉斐尔呼了一口气，不安地望向四周 —— 是时候打个电话了。

***

掩藏着去往总部的入口的那栋楼（大部分天使们习惯把它叫做 “ 塔 ” ）自带有一套防卫系统。对于人类来说，它看起来就像任何一座老办公楼一样平淡无奇。人类会看见一排排的数不尽的向上延伸的玻璃窗，却也能看到楼顶，不致于认为这楼房真的会延伸到天堂上。他们能看到这栋楼下面的多层地下停车场，却丝毫不会觉察到那其实是一个缓慢转着漩涡的圆形大坑，里面还有众多惨叫着的灵魂饱受煎熬。对于人类来说，这只是一个再平常不过的停车场，而那些惨叫声只是汽车发动机的声音而已。

别西卜咬着嘴唇，凝视着上方的阴云，摩洛在不安地绕着她的头飞来飞去。 “ 妈的，妈的，妈的。 ” 她自言自语。几个路人给她挪出了一片宽敞的车位。她看了一眼塔后面的那块空白的表，更大声地骂了一句 “ 妈的 ” 。

现在是 11 点 53 分，而加百列将在正午陨落。

她不知道她该做什么。她当然不能冲进天堂然后为加百列的名誉担保 —— 恶魔的担保简直比给要淹死的人一把降落伞还无用。加百列是个该死的，自命不凡的混帐东西，她甚至都不喜欢他。她不过只是在工作时顺便和他交流一下而已。好吧，确实，这种交流持续了几个世纪，可是谁不是这样呢？

谁都知道利古尔和米迦勒一直保持着联系。这只是为了维持积极的竞争关系罢了。让恶魔们知道他们在从上面得到情报可以鼓舞士气。对于开启天启这件事，加百列非常的热心，甚至算得上乐于助人。他们有着共同的目标：开启这场战争，给他们各自的那方一个光耀永存的机会。他们甚至没有想得太远，没有想过他们在战场上兵戎相见的时候要如何面对彼此。船到桥头自然直，想那么多干什么呢？她知道的是加百列和她在做完全相同的事：坚持执行计划。而现在他却面临遭受对天使来说最最糟糕的命运。他对那伟大计划的忠诚反而毁了他。凭什么？在堕天之后的数千年里，她都在思考这同一个该死的问题。上帝的行事真是深奥莫测，他妈的让人恼火的深奥莫测。

她又看了眼表。现在是 11 点 57 分。

“ 松了口气 ” 恐怕并不适合用来描述她听到弗雷迪·莫库里的 _Hammer to Fall_ * 从她身后传来时的心情。 “ 被惹毛了 ” 倒是个较为贴切的描述。

“ 就提前了三分钟？你们这么准时可真体贴。给我带咖啡了没？ ” 她转过身吼道，看着那油嘴滑舌的恶魔和娘娘腔的天使从一辆仍在放着歌的汽车边走过来。

“ 别那么看着我。我只是来看戏的。 ” 克劳利走上前来，变出一把公园长凳和一桶爆米花，轻快地坐了上去。亚茨拉斐尔谴责地瞪了他一眼。

“ 他才是在六千年之后突然长出来良心的那一个。 ” 克劳利说。他向嘴里丢了一块爆米花，向天使投去一个甜蜜的笑容。

亚茨拉斐尔看上去想要斥责他，然而此时已经是 11 点 58 分了，他们没有太多时间了。

“ 我很抱歉，别西卜。你是对的。我的所作所为确实 … 不像个天使。我利用了你来得到关于加百列的消息。但是你知道 …”

“ 我一点都不抱歉我那么说，亚茨拉斐尔。不过咱们能不能等会儿再说这个？只剩下一分钟了，而我还毫无头绪！ ” 她无措地喊道，转过身看着那 “ 根本不是地狱之坑 ” 的停车场。它之中的漩涡转动得快了些，冒着火焰和蒸汽。

她无视了身后的天使，用她最快的速度向那大坑跑去，在边缘停下来。她向下凝望，眼中充满恐惧。她模模糊糊地知道克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔走向了她的两侧，但目光牢牢地汇聚在塔顶雷霆滚滚，乌云密布的天空上。

“ 别西卜，太晚了，你做不了什么来阻止他坠落了。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔尽量轻柔地说。

“ 我知道。 ”

“ 他 ... 注定要陨落了。 ”

“ 我知道。 ”

“ 那么你为什么看上去好像心里有个计划？ ” 亚茨拉斐尔问。倘若不是在这个紧要关头的话，别西卜甚至会有点想笑。这天使，他真的是个洞察秋毫的混蛋。

“ 我要接住他。 ” 她凝望着阴沉的天空说。

“ 抱歉，你要做什么？！ ” 克劳利惊叫道。

“ 我要接住他。在他落入地狱之坑前。如果他落进去，他会在在永世中被不断撕成碎片。我要接住他。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -* Hammer to Fall：皇后乐队1984年出品的歌。感兴趣的亲们可以去搜一下歌词...搭配这个场合简直满满的幸灾乐祸感。不知这是宾利的恶趣味还是老蛇的恶趣味...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章由 @龙鲤 姑娘主译 （是lof上的ID）

加百列从来没有真的恐惧过，他甚至不觉得自己有能力恐惧。他向来是是天使中的顶级掠食者，一直凌驾于万人之上。然而此时他正在塔的边缘，闪电在他上方轰鸣，他才第一次感觉到恐惧的滋味。恐惧让他双手颤抖，他觉得如果他再走一步的话他的双腿就要垮掉。他转身面向那些他曾以为是自己的朋友的天使，恐惧让他的翅膀紧贴在背上。

“ 拜托了，各位！拜托告诉我这是个 ... 天大的恶作剧，你们不是认真的。你们当时也都在场，你们也像我一样遵循着那计划。拜托说点什么 …” 米迦勒、乌列尔和圣德芬却只是站在那里抱着双臂，没有丝毫怜悯之情。加百列的喉咙哽住了。

“圣德芬！我的朋友！ ” 他向他曾经的心腹求助,然而圣德芬只是翻了翻眼睛。他霎时唇干舌燥，再也说不出什么。 “ 求求你们。” 他小声道，绝望地试图在朋友们的眼中找到哪怕一点点的同情的迹象。

**“** **不要挣扎了，加百列。** **”** 梅塔特隆吼道。加百利被惊得几乎跳了起来，向塔楼边缘退缩了些。 **“** **你残忍无情的罪名成立。与你同级的天使中不曾有谁在这点上更加罪孽深重。** **”**

“你们可以给我降职！我说，你们认真的吗？在那次堕天之后…就没有天使再坠落过。我没做错什么！听我说…我愿意从底层做起！就只做一个普通的老天使，一个小职员。我会…学着做的得更好 …”他甚至无法相信自己竟会说出这些对他来说无比陌生的语句。

**“** **是的，你会重新做起。从底层。从深坑底下。** **”**

又一道闪电撕破了天空，狂风拍打着他的翅膀。几根羽毛被卷了下来，在风中打着旋儿。

“ 别让这件事比现在还糟糕了。 ” 圣德芬说着走了过去，一只手搭在加百列的肩上。加百列的心跳漏了一拍，他本以为圣德芬会为他难过。

“我们还有死线要赶。” 圣德芬不屑地笑着，抓住加百列的肩膀迫使他转过身去，将他推到塔楼的边缘。有那么片刻，狂风吹散了云层，他远远地望到了下方的地狱之坑。它正翻腾着地狱之火伴和黑暗的漩涡。

**“** ** 时间到了。跳吧，天使。因着你必谦卑地面对惩罚 ** **…”**

“ 求求你们！米迦勒！随便谁！ ” 加百列的声音嘶哑，他转过身面向他们，双膝跪下。在他漫长的生命中，他从未感到过如此屈辱，但他没有别的选择 —— 他只能跪下请求留在天堂 ... 或是永远跪在地狱之下。

“ 如果我有罪，那么你们所有人也是如此！ ”

圣德芬睁大了眼睛，紧张地回头向乌列尔和米迦勒投去一瞥。他再没说什么，只是将手掌抵在加百利的胸前，然后向后一推 …

***

“ 他们超过规定的时间了。他们为什么会超时，天使？天堂对死线不是卡得很紧吗？ ”

“天堂是这样，但加百列不是。还有，请不要叫我 ‘天使’。”亚茨拉菲尔打断了她。克劳利向他投去困惑的一瞥，而他对他的恶魔露出一个小小的微笑。

“ 该死的，我要上去了。 ” 别西卜说着，将她的皮夹克脱下扔在地上。她注意着没有伤到摩洛。她微微蹲下，准备展开翅膀，但亚茨拉菲尔对她发出了嘘声。

“等一下，你不能让人类看见你的翅膀。塔楼有一套防御系统，但你没有。克劳利，你能把人在时间中定住吗？就像你之前定住那个修女那样？ ”

“我没有那么厉害，天使，我不能让这么多人全都冻住。那得要 …” 他向后倾了下身子，若无其事地瞥了别西卜一眼， “是个王子之类的。”

别西卜翻了翻眼珠，烦躁地用舌头舔了舔犬齿，她没费吹灰之力，方圆几公里内的所有人就都陷入了无知无觉的状态。

现在似乎是个完美的时机了。就在别西卜展开她巨大的黑色翅膀的那一刻，天堂随着一声雷鸣撕裂了一角。加百列坠落了下来。他的双翼在肉眼可见地燃烧。他拼命地扇动着它们，试图让自己不再下落，然而这无济于事。

“别西卜，你知道这么做有多疯狂吧？” 亚茨拉菲尔问道，目光从她身上落到那正在坠落的天使上。

“知道。明智嗡——从来就不是我的专长。” 她厉声说。指尖轻拍着大腿，估算着起跳的时机。她没法直接接住他——他下落的惯性会把他们两个都拖进坑里，同时地狱里的每个恶魔都会看到她做了什么。但是倘若她能把握准时机，她能够直接飞过巨坑，在加百列落进去之前把他撞到那坑边缘的地面。如果她飞得足够快，底下的恶魔们甚至都不会看出来那是她。

“ 那 … 那至少让我们帮你 …” 亚茨拉菲尔说着，展开翅膀，用期盼的目光看着克劳利。

“嗯哼，天使，别把我掺合进来。我恨不得加百利烧死他该呆的地方。” 克劳利说着，双手插在口袋里，从两人身边退开。

“我本来也不用你帮忙，叛徒。你也一样，亚茨拉菲尔。你本来可以帮我，不让事情到现在的地步，但是你却更愿意小肚鸡肠斤斤计较。要是真想做点什么正确的事的话，” 她朝亚茨拉菲尔的方向瞥了一眼，像个短跑运动员一样单膝跪下，“你不如自己动手。”

她猛的一蹬离开地面，振翅用她能达到的最快的速度飞过大坑。她与加百列碰撞在一起，他翅膀灼烧的烟尘充斥着她的肺，让她喘不过气来。她在以比她预期的快得多的速度下落，她的双翼挣扎着支撑着加百列的重量，因为拼命向上飞行而剧痛。巨坑的内壁似乎在为了迎接即将到来的佳肴而愈发灼人，别西卜简直可以发誓她听到了它的嘲笑。她感觉加百列在从她手中滑脱，她翅膀上的肌肉因用力过度而撕裂，疼痛让她叫了出来。她咬紧牙关继续扑动双翼——那坑壁离她只有几米远，热浪炙烤着她的面颊。最后一次向下扇动翅膀，过于用力以至于几处骨骼发出了令人作呕的断裂声。他们擦着深坑的边缘重重地跌在了地上。她脚下打滑，翅膀收折，紧抓着加百列的手指松了开来。加百利从她身边滑脱到地面上。他的周身仍在冒烟。 

疼痛终于击倒了她，她试图站起来，但她的双腿无法支撑她的重量。她的第二次尝试又以失败告终，她咆哮着谴责自己不争气的身体。一只手抓住她的胳膊肘将她拉了起来，她几乎因为从这触碰中传递出的令人安心的感觉晕倒。她翅膀上折断的骨头和撕裂的肌肉在被修复，她倒吸了一口气，眼泪不争气地从脸颊上滚落下来。她抬起头，看到亚茨拉斐尔的手放在她的手臂上，仍然在向她输送用来治愈的能量。她的心莫名地抽动了一下。

“谢谢 …谢谢你…”她磕磕绊绊地说。他慢慢地把手收回，并没说什么，只是点了点头。她伸手摩挲着手肘上他触摸过的地方，在感觉受到冒犯的同时非常的感激。她并没要求亚茨拉斐尔帮她...但她无法生的气。在堕天的那一日之后，她从未感到过如此多的平静和慰藉。

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。克劳利慢慢走向他身边，双手仍然漫不经心地插在口袋里。他们揪心地等待了片刻，然后走向了倒在地上的大天使。

加百列虚弱地用手和膝盖将身体撑了起来，他上气不接下气地咳出血和灰烬。他的翅膀笨拙地斜搭在身体两侧，羽毛完全被烧掉了，勉强依附着断骨的皮肉血肉模糊。 — 血从勉强附着在断骨上的皮肉中渗出。他将重心移到脚踝，单膝跪在水泥地面上，注视着自己伸出的双手。烟灰和泪水混杂在一起，在他的两颊覆盖上了一层灰蒙蒙的污迹。他浅蓝灰色的西装的边沿全被烧焦了，而他的指尖露出了长长的、形状诡异的黑色爪子。他因为面前的景象啜泣，然后发出一声撕心裂肺的尖叫。他重重地将一只手砸向地面，刻意用力以至于手骨断裂。他向前瘫倒，又发出一声令人同情的呜咽。

别西卜从不知道恶魔也会感到同情。即使她会，她也无法辨认出来这种感觉。但她确实记得自己在刚刚坠落后生发出的那种莫名的感觉。那时她环顾那片最终将成为总部的不毛之地，看着成千上万的天使同她一起燃烧，他们肺中的烟尘甚至呛住了他们发出的惨叫。她记得羽毛和血肉燃烧的味道，以及看到自己变成的可怕生物时的那种压倒一切的恐惧。直到如今，每当她仰望天空，意识到自己从来不曾也永远不会做得足够好时，她仍能感觉到那种痛苦。她记得自己曾希望上帝直接将她彻底毁灭 —— 那至少还会是一种仁慈。她也记得自己希望再也不要有任何人遭受同样的折磨，不管她对他们有多厌恶。也许这就是怜悯的感觉吧，她想。

她靠近加百利，跪在他身边，小心翼翼地避开他那支离破碎的双翼。然后她做了一件她在她的整个恶魔生涯中从未尝试过的事 —— 表现得温柔。

“加百列？” 她低声说，将一只手放在他的肩上。他可怜地呜咽着，躲开她的触碰，然后虚弱地转过头去，他蓝紫色的眼睛充血失焦。他不敢相信般地眨了眨眼。 “别西？”

这个外号让她的胃抽搐了一下。他曾经在不经意间开玩笑地这么叫了她一回，结果她就再也没摆脱掉这个称呼 —— 因为她讨厌这个外号，而他喜欢惹恼她。但是现在这个称呼让她感到 … 莫名的亲呢。她希望加百利没有那样叫她，因为她平静的伪装在被撕开，而旁边那两个傻瓜还在看着她。拜托，振作点儿。

“这不可能发生，这不可能发…” 加百利磕磕绊绊地说，一只手抓住她的胳膊，“我是个天使，我是个天使！” 他喊道，惊恐的泪水顺着脸颊流下来，“我只是…做了我应该做的！我以为上帝想要我那么做！祂怎么能…祂怎么能因为我做了祂想让我做的事而惩罚我…”

“ 糟透了，不是吗？ ”

别西卜微微动了动翅膀，怒视着这奚落的源头 —— 克劳利。加百列的目光只在他身上停留了一会儿，就完全聚焦在了他身边的天使身上。

“你。” 加百利吼道。他挣扎着站起来，怒火在他眼中闪烁。他因为触动了翅膀的疼痛而痛苦地咆哮，跌跌撞撞地向前走去，双翅无力地垂在背后。 “这都是你的错，你这该死的混蛋！” 他啐了一口，向亚茨拉斐尔冲过去，新生的爪子对准了亚茨拉菲尔的喉咙。他没能到达目的地便尖叫着跪倒在地，剧痛从他的翼关节蔓延向脊椎，让他在地面上痛苦地扭动。

别西卜伸出手来，想要扶他起来，但加百列推开了她。 “别碰我！” 他喊道，艰难地站了起来，身体摇摇欲坠，“我不需要你的怜悯，你这个肮脏、恶心的恶魔！”

他不知道是什么击中了他，但他显然没料到这一拳会来自伊甸园之蛇，因为对方之前一直在漫不经心地踱步，仿佛对面前发生的一切漠不关心。加百列被丢向了塔楼的墙壁，玻璃窗因为撞击的力道像蜘蛛网一样碎裂开来。他的翅膀被无情地钉在破碎的玻璃上，他倒吸了一口气，哽咽着，看到一双几乎能看穿他灵魂的蛇瞳。

“听着，不可理喻的混帐东西。尽管我很…讨厌别西卜，我也得说，她是想要帮你。你应该为有一个经历过这些的人愿意帮你心存感激。因为我们当时可没有那种优待。” 克劳利吼着，把脑袋朝别西卜的方向一仰， “ 我们不得不自己承受，我们不知道我们的翅膀是否会愈合，不知道我们的爪子最终会缩回来，不知道疼痛会停下来，我们以为我们只会会继续燃烧！没有人来告诉我们事情最终会好起来，也没有人在坠落时接住我们。我们只是 … 就那么掉下去了！别西卜冒了很大的风险来阻止你落进坑里，说实在的，我不明白她为什么要这么做。你不配得到一丁点儿怜悯，然而出于某种我无法理解的原因，你刚才说的那个 “ 肮脏而令人作呕 ” 的恶魔是整个天堂、地狱和地球上的唯一一个愿意怜悯你的生灵。所以，你最好还是好好练习一下你们这些混蛋一直鼓吹的谦卑和礼貌，因为否则，我会亲手把你丢进坑里。 ”

加百利吞咽了一下，微弱地点了点头，克鲁利将他一把推到玻璃上，松开了他。别西卜走了过来，她的目光汇聚在克劳利身上。这条蛇始终是一副不愿参与到这件事当中来的样子，他对加百利说的那些话令所有人都呆住了。就连亚茨拉菲尔也呆呆地站在他身后，蓝色的双眸中充满了震惊。别西卜在克劳利身边停住，他看向她的神情让她几乎不知该如何面对。那是一种炫目的，真诚的同情。他们一起经历了数千年来第一位天使的坠落，这让两个最无共通之处的恶魔之间产生了某种近似于共鸣的感觉。

别西卜扶住了站立不稳的加百列，尽管她有那么一点想放任他摔倒。她并非不知道他认为自己 “ 令人作呕 ” ，但是知道这个并没让她感觉好受多少，特别是是考虑到她刚刚做了什么。

仿佛是在提醒她一般，一阵可怖的咆哮开始在坑的深处回响。地狱意识到了自己失去了多年来的第一顿佳肴，这让它陷入了暴怒。

加百列突然弯下腰，在痛苦中尖叫起来，别西卜用自己的身体支撑着他。 “ 我们必须把他带出去。克劳利，你知道后面会发生什么 …” 她急促地说。克劳利点点头，紧紧抿住双唇。

“什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问，他的目光在两个恶魔间游移，“ ‘后面会发生什么’是什么意思？他不是已经坠落了吗？还没结束吗？” 他语无伦次，双手纠缠在一起，紧张地回头瞥了一眼身后咆哮着的深坑。克劳利发出一身嗤笑。

“ 喔，没有，天使。还差得远。他只是刚被逐出天堂。他还没有真正烧起来。 ”

加百利直起身子，脸在喘息中扭曲了一下。 “ 什么？这是什么意思？还有更糟的？ ” 他紧抓着自己的肋骨，肺中的烟灰让他难以呼吸。

“是的嗡，还有远远更糟的在后头。” 别西卜说着，用了一个奇迹把她的夹克从她丢下的地方拿了起来，让它落在自己的肩膀上，那对翅膀则消失的无影无踪。摩洛在几英尺外嗡嗡地叫着，显然不大愿意接近那个靠在它的主人身上的堕天使。

别西卜注意到克劳利的眼睛在她谈到这个话题时失焦了。她转向亚茨拉斐尔。

“ 我们得把他带到远离人类的地方。要非常非常远。他的体内仍然遗留着圣光。它们最终会燃烧殆尽，但是那会是一个非常长，非常 … 痛苦的过程。上一次的时候 …” 别西卜迟疑了片刻。克劳利瑟缩了一下，别过身走开了几步。

” 坠落的时候 … 我们中的一些因为疼痛失去了理智。我们互相杀戮。新生恶魔的力量最为可怕 —— 嗡嗡 —— 他们不知道该如何控制自己。我们把彼此撕成了碎片。 ”

“天啊这太可怕了。” 亚茨拉菲说着，担忧地回头看向自己仍然踱步的伴侣。他真希望他的恶魔之前能向他倾诉，但是他知道克劳利有多厌恶暴力，他能明白克劳利为何在过去的六千年中对这件事从未提及。

“是的，确实很糟糕。你能想象出那样的一个恶魔能对伦敦这样的城市造成什么影响。上一次堕天发生时地球上还没有人，我不知道放到现在的话会怎么样。我确实他妈一点都不在意这群小小的人类会怎么样，但是这样大的动静很可能会引来双方上司的注意。我们现在担不起这种差错。呃，我是说我现在担不起这种差错，我知道你们可以他妈的无法无天...” 她突然意识到自己在说着一堆不着边际的话，于是闭上了嘴。她什么时候竟然会说不着边际的话了？

“我们得把他带到一个与世隔绝的地方。一个安全的地方。” 看在基督的份上，话题总算回归正轨了。

亚茨拉斐尔沉思了片刻。加百列正在痛哼和抽泣，他靠在身旁比他娇小得多的恶魔身上，几乎无法自己站稳。亚茨拉斐尔回头望向克劳利，对方感觉到了他的视线，站住了脚步。

“那个...小木屋？ ” 亚茨拉斐尔问。克劳利的脸色渐渐变了，他意识到了亚茨拉斐尔说的是什么。

“不，不，不，不行。想都别想。” 克劳利厉声说，惊慌地挥动双手。“ 那是个安全港，亚茨拉斐尔。那是 _我们_ 的安全港。打死我都别想…”他磕磕绊绊地寻找着恰当的词，“都别想让那个…混蛋玩意接近那里。”

“克劳利，我们没有时间了！ ”亚茨拉斐尔催促道，向地狱之坑指去。那坑中的声音越来越响，愈发低沉。

“ 如果事情真的会有你说的那么糟，我们必须做点什么，否则 …”

仿佛是在证明他的观点一般，加百列又一次双膝着地地跌了下去。他的爪子紧抓着别西卜的裤腿，扯破了那片布料。他张大的嘴中发出了一串无声的尖叫。他的眼睛开始发出雾蒙蒙的白光。

“也许我们可以把他丢进坑里？” 克劳利说。但是亚茨拉斐尔和别西卜一同瞪了他一眼，于是他脸上的那个小小的笑容迅速地收了回去。

“好吧，好吧。” 他皱了皱 眉，打了个响指，用一个神迹将他们四个瞬移进了坐落在南唐斯的一栋温馨的小屋的客厅中。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章由老猹主译——我还不知道老猹的AO3账号，一会儿更新一下

别西卜打量着四周。天使的主意让她相当满意。从小屋的窗子望出去，目所能及的只有起伏的山丘与碧蓝的天际，四下里没有任何人类的踪迹。然而她对这景象的喜爱没能持续多久，因为加百列抓着她裤脚的爪子陷入了她的小腿。她痛得嘶了一声，尽量无视掉那处疼痛，跪下身来检查他的状况。从他眼中放射出来的圣光灼伤了她的皮肤，她立刻尖叫着向后退了一下。

亚茨拉菲尔走上前来，想要扶她起身，但她甩开了他的手。她已经从他那里接受了太多的帮助，她不能让他觉得自己需要他。她是地狱的王子，她不需要任何人，或是任何东西的助力。

“ 我们得把他关在哪里，一个安全的地方。他就要烧起来了。他很有可能会在无意中杀掉我们所有人。 ”

“ 这里 ... 呃 …… 有个地窖。在小屋下面。没有窗户，四周都是石墙。 ” 亚茨拉菲尔建议道。别西卜点了点头。 “ 应该行得通。 ”

“ 这不可能。这不可能， ” 加百列喃喃自语，在她脚下颤抖。他抓着他的头发，爪子抓破了头皮，鲜血在顺着他的脸颊流下来。她再次跪了下来，尽量不去直视他眼中发出的愈发刺眼的光。他突然伸出一只手扼住了她的喉咙，猛地将她拉向了他。她倒抽了一口冷气。

“ 杀了我吧。求求你。毁掉我。圣水。地狱之火， 随便什么都行。我不想成为恶魔。我不想成为恶魔，别西， **求你** ！ ” 他哭喊着蜷缩起身体，抓着她喉咙的手松了开来。别西卜艰难地吞咽了一下，抬头看向亚茨拉菲尔。有那么一瞬间，她真的在考虑他的请求。

“ 我自荐。我可以杀了他， ” 克劳利一本正经地说。亚茨拉菲尔猛地转过身面向他。

“ 克劳利！我从来没见过你这么残忍。你到底是怎么了？ ”

“ 我？！你问 我怎么了？！亚茨拉菲尔，这可是加百列！ ”

“ 我知道，克劳利。我只是在保持同理心，特别是考虑到别西卜也表现出了如此非同寻常的同情心 …”

别西卜从喉咙里挤出恼怒的嗡嗡声，作为对他用 “ 同情心 ” 这个字眼侮辱她的警告。

亚茨拉菲尔艰难地说了下去。 “ 尽管我可能 …… 不喜欢加百列 ……”

“ 不喜欢？！天使，别那么圣母了。他就是个混蛋！你恨他，你一直恨他！ ” 克劳利吼道。亚茨拉菲尔手足无措地看了一眼加百列和别西卜。

“即使是这样 ，我也还是个天使。即使我不那么情愿，我也得帮他们一把。因为...尽管别西卜不愿意承认，而且说真的这整件事也怪诡异的，我觉得她与加百列之间的确有一种亲密的联系 —— 别那么对我嗡嗡，小姐 —— 我只是觉得，如果在我们以为我们的 ...... 合作关系危在旦夕的时候，有人来帮我们一把，那该有多好。我真不知道你为什么要这么记恨他，克劳利，加百列 的确是个 …… 用你的话说， ’ 混蛋 ’ ，但他也不至于被 ……”

“ 但他至于，天使！你根本不明白！你当时不在那儿，你不知道他在差点杀了你之前都跟你说了什么！ ” 克劳利嚷道。然后他们意识到他刚刚 … 在地狱王子的面前说漏了嘴，一时间愣住了。

别西卜若有所思地凝视了他们一会儿。她看向克劳利，又看向亚茨拉菲尔，目光最终落回到克劳利的身上。她的手放在加百列背上，许久没有作声。她缓缓起身向克劳利走去，注视着他在她的紧逼下步步后退，直到撞在了一张桌子上。她停下来，双眼扫视着他的。 狡猾的魔鬼，她看着他想道，暗骂自己没有早点看穿他们的把戏。在地狱中被她处以死刑的并不是克劳利。他只是 看上去像是 克劳利罢了。她几乎无法克制住自己的怒火 —— 她竟然就那样被耍了。她思考了一下当场 杀死他 —— 这不再是不可能了，他不是像他们以为的那样坚不可摧。克劳利紧抓着桌子的边缘倒吸了一口冷气，他的身体几乎在地狱王子阴影中缩小了一圈。

“ 亚茨拉菲尔， ” 她说道，仍然盯着克劳利。他们两个同时瑟缩了一下。她将目光从身份低一些的恶魔身上移开，看向正在紧张地将手绞成一团的天使。 “ 我需要你把加百列带到地窖里。如果克劳利和我在他流失荣光时靠的太近，我们会被杀死。 ” 她实事求是地说，向克劳利投去一个 _”_ 我知道你们干了什么好事 _”_ 的恶狠狠的笑容。他心虚地低下头，溜到了天使的身后。

亚茨拉菲尔怔怔地站在那里，他明白她已经看穿了他们的把戏，也清楚他们现在的境地有多岌岌可危。倘若她仍以为他们水火不侵的话，他多少还能对她施加一些影响力。他艰难地吞咽了一下，决定暂时保持沉默。

“ 所以 … 你仍然想 … 继续做完这个？ ” 他小心翼翼地问。她没能回答他，因为加百列爬到了她身边，一只手环了她的脚踝，在她脚下哀求。

“ 求求你，别西卜，我在求你。杀了我吧， 求你！发发慈悲，我不能 … 我受不了这个 …”

他攀附着她的裤腿抽泣，他的皮肤上也开始显现出荣光流失带来的的虹彩。别西卜低下头，尽可能无情地看向他，咆哮着压制着 …… 某种 _ 情感 _ 。

“ 加百列，我 这辈子都没慈悲 过，我也没打算从现在开始仁慈。如果我们得因为自己的罪行承受堕天，那你也一样。 ” 她厉声说。然而当她看着她的老对头现在的样子，还是忍不住动摇了 那么 一点点——她以前竟还曾因为他的冷酷无情而有些敬佩他。 “ 不过 … 我 会一直在这儿陪你熬过去。现在，亚茨拉菲尔，我要你搭一个十字架把他绑在上面，在地窖的四壁都钉上十字架，然后在地窖的入口处钉一块马蹄铁。 ”

“ 但这些 …… 这些东西不会伤到他吗？ ”

“ 当然会。如果我们够幸运的话，它们能让他足够虚弱以至于没法逃脱。 ”

“ 哦拜托了你个婊子 ” 加百列怒吼道。他强迫自己站起来，一只利爪划过她的面颊，血立刻渗了出来。 “ 如果你不马上结束这一切，我会有办法让你照做， ” 他咆哮着，将她背靠后压在墙上，他周身散发的白光令她痛苦地哀嚎。他用一只手扼住了她的喉咙，将她从地面上提了起来，另一只手则拉向后方，探出爪子预备出击。

她本可以挣脱他，她本可以用翅膀推开他，她本可以用爪子划伤他的手臂迫使他放开自己。然而她僵在原地，动弹不得。冰冷的真相慑住了她 ——

她不愿反抗他。她不愿 伤到他。

这他妈，算个，什么。

加百列似乎也意识到了。有那么片刻，他躯壳中的那个垂死的天使无疑恢复了神志。他犹豫了。而后他突然在疼痛中嚎叫了起来 —— 亚茨拉菲尔抓住了他残破的翅膀，把他丢到了房间的另一端，同时展开翅膀保护克劳利与别西卜免受光芒的照耀。亚茨拉斐尔径直走过去，猛地拉起加百列，把他的双腕扣在背后。他粗暴地抓住一只翅膀的关节处，将它扭到一个看上去十分痛苦的弧度，仿佛在制服一条恶犬。

“ 好了，加百列，够了。你无论如何都得跟我来。我可以轻一点 … 或者来硬的。你更希望我怎么样？ ” 他平静地问。加百列在他的握力下几乎瘫倒。

“ 对不起！我错了，别西！对不起！ ” 加百列乞求着，泪水滑过他的双颊。她一边他走过去，一边抹去他在自己脸上留下的血痕。

“ 求求你，别这么对我，别让我经受这个，我不能 …… 我不能 ……” 他呜咽着。亚茨拉斐尔默默地看向别西卜，用目光求她的同意。加百列的声音梗住了。她走向他们，尽管他放射出来的荣光让她的皮肤发痛。

“ 我请求你 …” 他有气无力地乞求。而她仿佛又经历了一遍天堂的地面从她脚下消失时的感觉 —— 在那一刻，她曾经了解的一切都在她脚下陷落了。不知为何，她发现自己的躯壳在愈发沉重地呼吸。

“ 你知道我从不求人。但是现在我求你 ……” 他的声音因啜泣而破碎，他头垂了下来，几乎靠在了她的胸口。 她的呼吸颤抖着，艰难地吞咽了一下，觉得自己的舌头仿佛在喉咙中打了结。

她可以杀了他，就在此时此地。如果她能在堕天和消亡之间选择的话，她自己恐怕会选择后者。她有什么权力拒绝他呢？她的爪子探了出来，缓缓地伸向他的喉咙。他在某种程度上仍是一个天使，恶魔的利爪可以结束他的生命 ......

她屈起手指，轻柔地托起他的下颌，直视他的眼睛，尽管他眼中的光芒灼痛了她的双目，让她畏缩了一下。她尽可能久地看进那道光亮，看着最后一圈紫色的虹膜灼烧殆尽。她无言地向亚茨拉菲尔点了下头，害怕拖得再久自己就会改变主意。亚茨拉菲尔迅速拖着仍在尖叫和挣扎的加百列向门口走去，设法把他带往小屋另一侧的地窖，留下别西卜和克劳利在屋内。

“ 操！ ” 别西卜喊道，在眼泪流出来之前把它们擦干。 眼泪！她从来没掉过一滴眼泪，她到底出了什么毛病！？这肯定是旧伤被揭开的缘故。眼睁睁地看着一个天使燃烧，同时清清楚楚地知道那是什么感觉，这就像是她自己的堕天在重演，而她还曾 以为 她早就把这页翻过去了。她感到脆弱而暴露，她痛恨这种感觉。

她瞪了一眼克劳利，毫无缘由地对他竖了个中指，冲出门追上了亚茨拉菲尔。

她找到了通往地窖的木门。她冲下楼梯，然后被一道流泻出来的能量击中，痛哼了一声。

“ 别西卜，你得离开这儿，我觉得 …… 我觉得过程开始了，这可能会杀死你。 ” 亚茨拉菲尔催促道，从他用神迹变出巨大的十字架边退后了一步。加百列的双腕被缚在十字架横梁的两端，脚踝则被绑在底部。他的皮肤与十字架接触的地方升腾着蒸汽，发出令人不自在的滋滋声。他挣扎着想要脱离束缚，面颊因泪水而反光。

“ 拜托，求你了，不要，别这样，我不想烧起来， 求你了，我不想受火刑。 ” 他抽泣着。亚茨拉菲尔转过头，不忍再看下去。 “ 你确定一定要这样吗？ ” 他问，而她点了点头。

“ 你很快就会明白的。现在，在四面墙上都钉上十字架。 ” 她厉声命令道。她转过身，阔步向楼梯处走去，竭力强迫自己不去回应加百列的呼喊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者太太的话：  
> 好吧，其实焦虑和痛苦的部分才刚刚开始！我知道啦，我也很抱歉！我承认我是魔鬼。  
> 不过在写这部分的时候，这首歌：Coldplay的Fix You (cover/remix)一直是我的bgm，感觉真是......妙不可言。无论中间多虐，我保证最后会是HE的！
> 
> 兰渊：  
> 太太诚不我欺。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章由嬗湘姑娘主译
> 
> 【阅读须知】  
> *PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）预警*  
> 本章存在对过往受创经历以及由PTSD导致的情绪失控等情节的描述
> 
> 总之大家照顾好自己，翻译组爱你们 ♡

别西卜从玻璃门走进屋里，亚茨拉斐尔紧跟在她身后。她感觉焦躁又不安。她不知道自己现在做的事是否正确，她甚至都不知道她该不该做 “ 正确 ” 的事情。毕竟，她是一个恶魔，不该做好事。而正确的做法，或者不如说是慈悲的做法，应该是在加百列开始燃烧之前就杀了他。所以，她想，从某种意义上讲，她做这件让她感觉不太正确的事是做了件好事 —— 对于恶魔来说的好事。

加百列的第一声尖锐的喊叫穿透了地下室和木屋之间的泥土和石块。别西卜和克劳利明显地瑟缩了。亚茨拉斐尔忧虑地看着他们。

“ 这通常 …… 要多久 …… 结束？ ” 他小心翼翼地开口，别西卜和克劳利交换了一下视线。

“ 我不知道， ” 别西卜说，她在加百列的新一轮的惨叫中抖得更厉害了， “ 我们当时根本没工夫去想过了多久，事实上我们除了 … 无尽的痛苦 …… 什么都感觉不到。可能只是几天，也可能是几年 ……” 。加百列的哭喊中开始夹杂上了恳求悲悯的声音，别西卜感觉自己的神志像是被一团迷雾困住了。她以为自己足够强大，可以应付这这件事，但现在她发现可能并非如此 …… 她不知道自己能否一直呆在这听加百列叫喊，尤其是在清楚这可能会持续 **好几年** 。

“ 好几年？ ” 亚茨拉斐尔惊叫道，他不可置信地睁大眼睛看着屋内的两个恶魔。克劳利正不安地在厨房里走来走去，一双手完全不知该放在哪里。他曾试着把它们放入衣兜，然后又用手揉捏它们，随后又开始啃自己的指甲。事实上，别西卜和他同样焦虑，她只是在努力地不表现出来。

“ 这 …… 上帝不会这样对待她的天使的，这 …… 太残忍了 ”

“ 他已经不再是她的天使了， ” 别西卜心不在焉地说。亚茨拉斐尔僵在了原地，他的眼神软了下来。

“ 哦，天啊。好吧，我很 ……”

“ 别和我说同情， **想都别想** ，因为你根本不， ” 别西卜厉声打断了他， “ 天堂 **从来** 没有谁为任何一个堕天使难过，而你现在才说？抱歉我得打破你的幻想，但是你迟了好几千年。我们刚刚开始燃烧的时候你们的怜悯在哪儿？我们翅膀折断，遍体鳞伤，痛苦地哀嚎的时候，天堂的仁慈之心去哪里了？当我们向全能的主哭诉恳求宽恕，甚至是恳求以死亡解脱的时候，你们谁对我们伸出过援手？没有人。所以，现在也别用你的同情来侮辱我，亚茨拉斐尔。 ” 别西卜在淹没了她的愤怒中大口喘着气。她发现自己在不自觉地颤抖，同时惊惧地发现泪水在从她的下巴上滑落。

亚茨拉斐尔不知所措的站在那里，忧虑地皱着眉头。他回头看了一眼克劳利 —— 对方不再在踱步了，而是安静地站在那里望着别西卜，蛇瞳中含着晶莹的泪。而后者则飞快地抹了抹脸，深吸一口气掩盖她生平第一次流泪的痕迹。摩洛飞落到她的肩上，翅膀仍旧嗡嗡作响，仿佛在安慰她。

“ 好了，我明白这对你们来说，额 …… 很艰难，来点儿茶怎么样？ ” 亚茨拉斐尔问道，而两个恶魔一并抬起头，用像在看傻子一样的眼神着着他。他有些窘迫地走进厨房，决定无论如何都泡些茶，这至少能分散下他的注意力。

两个恶魔都没有动他们的茶。别西卜僵硬地坐在餐厅的椅子上，努力不让自己也变成克劳利的那种恐慌发作般的样子。他仍旧在厨房里踱步，每当地下室中传来又一声喊叫，他的身体就抽搐得更厉害，步子也更焦躁。别西卜很想谴责他的脆弱，但她自己也在经历着同样的旧伤复发的痛苦，谴责他无异于是谴责她自己。她不过是更擅于掩饰罢了。克劳利在人间呆了太久，以至于都忘了在其他恶魔面前表现出哪怕一点点的软弱的后果是什么。她不知道自己现在是该谴责他，还是该感到艳羡。

太阳缓缓地落入地平线之下，小木屋渐渐被暮色淹没了。亚茨拉斐尔似乎成了这里唯一还能控制住自己情绪一个。他点燃了炉火，好让小屋尽可能舒适一些。这并没什么用。从别西卜的敌意和克劳利不安的沉默中，他明白他们并不想和他交谈。尽管如此，他还是在克劳利身边来回走动，每一次都离他更近一点，谨慎地察看着他感同身受般的痛苦的表情。天使在这件事上表现出了意料之外的冷静，尽管如果不是因为他还要用自己的气场抚慰那两个显然已经惊慌失措了的恶魔，他自己恐怕早就逃了出去。

当加百列的惨叫变得彻底歇息底里时，一切都变了。那是一种无法用任何地球上的语言描述的声音 —— 天使在他们的神圣的本源被彻底摧毁时才会发出的声音。在那一刻他们的灵魂会被强行扯出，染上污浊，然后又会被强塞回去。这声音震得小屋的灯都在闪烁，窗子在咯吱作响。

这变化明显影响到了在场的两个恶魔。他们用手捂住耳朵大声尖叫。别西卜跳了起来，撞翻了自己的椅子，试图把那些依然鲜活的痛苦记忆隔离在外。她眨动眼睛忍住泪水，睁开眼时刚好看到亚茨拉斐尔忧虑地跑向克劳利的身侧。她的心刺痛了一下。她感到了一阵难以言述的妒忌。

“ 我不能呆在这里，亚茨拉斐尔。我不能。我面对不了这个，我尽力了，抱歉。 ” 克劳利喘息着说，泪水开始从他暴露在外的眼中滑落。他顾不得等待允许，径自转身冲出了玻璃门，张开翅膀离开了，只留下被羽翼扇起的纸片在小屋中飘扬。

亚茨拉斐尔转头看向别西卜，显然在为是去追上克劳利还是留下来帮忙左右为难。别西卜仍然捂着双耳，尽力不去听那几乎要撕碎她灵魂的声音。她对上了亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛。如果她允许他们一同离开，那他们大概就再也不会回来了。她发现了他们的秘密，他们没理由不逃去一个其他人永远无法找到的地方，而她也就不可能向她的上级报告他们交换身体的小伎俩。

或许这是她在情绪下的冲动，又或许她已经彻底失去了理智。但总之，她十分惊讶地发觉她已经对这一切都不大在意了。她向加百列承诺过会帮助他渡过这一切。尽管她的心渴求着逃离她自己的伤痛，尽管她知道她可以抓住克劳利并让他接受审判 …… 这些现在都不重要了。她要遵守她的承诺。

她点了点头，放亚茨拉斐尔离开了。他张开双翼，消失在了木屋外的夜空里，独留她一个人在屋内。她强迫自己转身不去看他，在那一瞬间，她感觉自己比那只落在她肩上的家蝇还渺小。

***

在将近两个小时的搜寻之后，亚茨拉斐尔在海岸边找到了克劳利，他的蛇瞳注视着星星在海面上跃动。他的翅膀依然露在外面，乌黑的羽毛在湿润的海风中沙沙作响。夜风并不算太寒冷，但他明显在颤抖。

“ 抱歉，天使，我受不了了。我以为我不会有事的。尤其 是考虑到那是加百列，而他 …… 总之 …” 他颤抖地说着，一边努力吸气一边用手抹了抹脸，在亚茨拉斐尔看见之前擦去泪水的痕迹。

“ 都过去几千年了。我做了不少挺了不起的事，也见过了人类最好的和最坏的一面。看在上帝的份上，我还把他们从该死的末日终战里解救了出来。 ” 他咕哝道， 因为自己亵渎上帝的话抱歉地看了一眼天使。

“ 但是亲眼看着它发生 …… 那就像我又回到了那里一样。就好像那是我的翅膀在燃烧，好像那叫声是从我的喉咙里发出来的，天 啊* …” 克劳利喘息着说，努力不让更多的眼泪落下来。

亚茨拉斐尔什么也没有说，也没有用身体做出什么动作。他只是默默地张开自己的能量场，直到它将克劳利完全覆盖住。克劳利松了一口气，跪倒在地，双拳紧紧地攥在大腿上。一阵急促的喘息之后，他长叹了一声，靠上了亚茨拉斐尔的腿，天使令人安心的手停留在他肩上。

“ 谢谢你，天使。 ” 克劳利低声说。亚茨拉斐尔捏了捏他的肩作为回应。他们沉默了许久，双双沉浸在南唐斯悠美宁静的海景里。

“ 我们得回去。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔说。

“ 我们不能回去，亚茨拉斐尔。 **她知道了** 。她知道我们做了什么，她知道我仍旧可以被圣水摧毁，而你能被地狱之火烧成灰。她只会继续利用我们， 等她得到了她想要的，她就会按照原计划把我们处理掉。 ”

“ 我不认为她会那样做。克劳利，你没有看到我刚刚看到的，你离开之后她的样子。也许她从前确实是那种冷酷无情的恶魔，但是 …… 在我来找你之前，我看到，她看上去 …… 在害怕。不是因为堕天给她带来的创伤，也不是因为那些她在回到地狱之后将会面临的惩罚。她只是在害怕 …… 那些发生在加百列身上的事情。 ”

“ 这不可能。这是 **别西卜** ，无情的战士，撒旦的左右手。她永远是杀戮在先，然后才去想为什么。不然你以为她怎么做上的地狱王子？ ”

“ 克劳利。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔跪了下来，轻轻转过克劳利的肩膀，让他面向自己。 “ 你刚刚描述 **的** 是整个天堂和地狱，是我们 **被认为该有** 的样子。天使是上帝的战士，而恶魔是撒旦的。但是当真的被叫去参战的时候，你我都拒绝了。这并不是因为我们担心会失去书店，寿司，车，或是葡萄酒。 ”

他们会心地笑了。

“ 我拒绝参与战斗，因为我害怕失去这个世界上唯一能让那些东西变得值得享受的家伙 —— 我的 **朋友。** ”

克劳利深吸一口气，清了清嗓子，将目光转向海面。

“ 她放我们离开了，克劳利。她明知道我们不会回去，却还是 **放我们走了** 。我想 …… 那是因为她不想丢下加百列。因为 …… 他是她的朋友。 ”

克劳利沉默了许久，眺望着海天相接的地方。他叹了口气，终于还是郑重地 看向亚茨拉斐尔，与他目光相接。

“ 我们得回去，对吗？ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 原文中用的是 “Christ”


	6. Chapter 6

别西卜的双膝一软跪倒在地。她努力捂住耳朵不去听那凄惨的喊叫，泪水不受控制地从她的面颊上奔腾而下。她永远不会容许自己在亚茨拉斐尔或克劳利的面前这样崩溃，但是现在她是独自一人了 … 她无法再控制住自己了。

“ 我很抱歉，加百列。我很抱歉。我应该直接杀死你的。我不该让你经受这个。 ” 她喃喃自语，方才停下片刻的惨叫又开始了，她随着那声音瑟缩了一下。她抱住自己，试图安抚自己，像是被丢回了数千年前一般。那些记忆似乎在蚕食着她的灵魂。没有任何痛苦比那更甚 —— 她的天使的灵魂被一点点拽出，翻滚着扭动着被染成恶魔的灵魂，然后又被像毒药一般吸回她的体内。她的身体曾经只体会过光明，安适和温暖 … 然而瞬间，它一下子知道了饥饿，痛苦和寒冷的滋味。那就像是将一块拼图塞进不属于它的地方，而那块拼图还充斥着愤怒，灼烧着它周围的每一寸。

她蜷缩在餐厅的地面上，感觉时间似乎过去了好几个小时。她竭力不让自己逃走，尽管她的身体在 ** 乞求 ** 她离开，乞求她到别的地方去， ** 任何 ** 别的地方。但是她不能。在加百列试图激起她的杀心时，她看到了他那一瞬间的犹豫。那时他刚刚目睹了一个恶魔的真心，而他犹豫了，像她对他那样，不愿伤害到她。他会非常的需要她，这个念头是支撑着她留在这里的唯一的东西。

时间仿佛过去了几个日夜，她从休眠的状态中醒来，膝盖隐隐作痛。她之前有意识地让身体上不必要的那些功能停止运转，以免自己在无意识间落荒而逃。这确实起效了，尽管这也让她失去了时间的概念。小屋静得可怖，朝阳刚刚开始给屋外的夜空带来一丝温暖。她站起来，身体因为从长时间的僵硬中苏醒而刺痛。她将帽子丢在桌子上，胡乱地揉搓了一把她黑色的短发。摩洛嗡嗡地飞近她，她抬头看向它，抬起一只手为它提供了一个停靠的地方。它降落在她手上，缓缓地舒展了下小小的翅膀。

“ 现在只有你和我了。请不要离开我。我不知道我是否能一个人面对这个 …” 她轻声说，随即惊讶于她的声音中的脆弱。她立即谴责了自己，然后意识到她不必再那么做了，咽了口唾沫。没有人在看着她了。没有让人无法忍受的天使。没有令人恼火的恶魔。只有地狱的王子，一只家蝇，和一个刚刚堕落的天使。

她整理了一下自己的外套，迫使自己转过身去。摩洛在她身后飞来飞去。她拖着颤抖的双腿走出小屋，使出全部的勇气走向地窖。

当她距离地窖的门只有几英尺时，她被一股能量击中了，她不禁叫了出来，匆忙向后退去。那能量场黑得不见五指，像一团浓浓的迷雾一般从门缝中渗出。 ** 加百列。 **

他的能量不该扔在这样向外渗透。在他的灵魂回到躯壳中之后，他的能量场本应该稳定下来。唯一的解释是那些十字架起效了，它们让他对外张开暴露在外，让他无法愈合。 ** 他现在该有多痛苦啊 … **

“ 加百列。 ” 她在颤抖中用她能使出的最大的声音说。她试着进入环绕着地窖的能量场之内，她动用了她身上的每一块肌肉，咬紧牙关试着从中通过。她仔细寻找任何表明他还存在的声音，但是除却感到他的能量微微震颤了一下之外一无所获。上方的马蹄闪烁了一下，她感觉仿佛有一头牛在用头顶着她的胸口，全力地阻止她向前。她靠在门上，鞋跟陷入泥土之中，泪如雨下。没有任何办法能让她进到那里松开他的束缚，除非那天使移开那些圣器。加百列在那十字架上被捆绑得越久，他就会愈发虚弱，直到魂飞魄散。

“ 对不起。 ” 她隔着门低声说，在喘息间将手掌抵在木板上，想象着那是加百列的胸膛。去他的假装她不在意，去她的假装他只是一个 “ 熟人 ” 。是，他是数个世纪以来一直在给她找麻烦的可恨的混蛋。是，在战场上他会是她的对手。但是她已经习惯了他无趣的小挖苦和自以为的精明。她无法想象再也不能听到他叫她 “ 别西 ” ，自鸣得意的蠢脸上带着自鸣得意的愚蠢的笑容。她无法想象再也不能见到她的 朋友 。

“ 加百列，我很抱歉，我真的，真的很抱歉。 ” 她靠在门上哭泣，感觉他的生命在一点一点地溜走。

***

亚茨拉斐尔给了克劳利足够的时间恢复平静。他从没见到过他像那般惊恐，但他也从不曾不得不目睹另一个天使的陨落。从两个恶魔的反应来看，那件事对他们来说并没有真的 “ 过去 ” 。

“ 我没事了，天使。 ” 克劳利终于说。他沐浴着晨曦，挪向亚茨拉斐尔身边。

“ 你确定吗？我们不必急着回去，除非你准备好了。 ”

“ 确定。我没事。 ” 他有些勉强地说。亚茨拉斐尔挪动了一下，怀疑地看着他，显然一点都不相信。而克劳利不安的动了动，回避着他的目光。 “ 我怎么都得去喝一杯。所有的酒都在小屋里， ” 他笑着说。亚茨拉斐尔则用一个温暖的微笑作为回应。

他们很快飞了回去。太阳在天空升起，将整个南唐斯染上了一层橘色的光晕。然而这美丽的光也无法遮住从小屋中冒出的黑暗的能量。亚茨拉斐尔在降落时咳了出来，恶魔的能量让他感到窒息。他摇晃着靠到克劳利身上，在肺中残留着烟尘的感觉中眨了眨眼睛。

“ 谢谢你，亲爱的。 ” 他松开抓着克劳利的手臂的手说，将翅膀收了回去，有意绕过小屋走近地窖。他面前景象让他目瞪口呆。他的心脏上仿佛被直击了一拳。别西卜在门边的地面上蜷缩成一团，一只手的手掌贴在门上。即便他不是个天使，也能看出她的心碎。

亚茨拉斐尔走近她，跪下来将一只手轻轻地放在她背上。她剧烈地抖了一下，猛地抬起头来。他们不敢置信地发现她眼睛发红，里面还闪着泪光。她意识到惊到她的人是谁时也同样的惊讶，而看到克劳利站在亚茨拉斐尔身后更让她诧异得张大了嘴。

“ 亚茨 ... 嗡嗡 ... 亚茨拉斐尔 … 你 … 回来了。 ” 她哽咽了，有意地瞟了一眼克劳利，飞快地用手抹去眼泪。亚茨拉斐尔向她伸出一只手。她困惑地看了它一阵子，然后握住了它。他将她扶起来，松开手看着她慌乱地掩盖任何脆弱的痕迹。

“ 谁让柜橱里有一瓶我无法割舍的单一麦芽威士忌呢？ ” 亚茨拉斐尔露出一个期冀的微笑说。他感到一股暖流：别西卜放下了她十分蓄意的伪装，她真的 ** 笑了 ** 一下。

她又感觉要忍不住哭出来，于是吸了口气转过身去，用手掩住脸。亚茨拉斐尔想要上前拥抱她，但他隐约地知道没有多少人能在触碰到她后逃过灵肉分离的噩运。于是他只是走近了些，向地窖的方向打了个响指。那块马蹄 “ 砰 ” 的一声落了下来，而墙壁上的十字架都消失了。

别西卜努力控制住她的情绪，然后转身面向亚茨拉斐尔。

“ 谢谢你，亚茨拉斐尔。 ” 她说。她幽蓝的眼睛里流露的真诚让他几乎乱了阵脚。他用力咽了下唾沫，点了点头，几乎无法把目光从她身上移开。

“ 有什么我们能帮忙的？ ” 克劳利问道。亚茨拉斐尔惊得差点丢了魂，主要是因为他已经忘了他还在那儿，一定程度上也是因为他没有想到克劳利会愿意帮忙。别西卜显然也是。她呆呆地瞪着克劳利，一句话都说不上来。

“ 他需要什么？我们怎样 … 能让这一切好受些？ ” 亚拉斐尔解释道。比起回答克劳利，别西卜似乎更能够回答他。

“ 呃 … 一 … 一条毯子。一条冰毛巾。他的身体会抗拒恶魔的灵魂，他会发烧，和发冷。 ” 她磕磕巴巴地说。克劳利点了点头，迅速冲去了木屋。他抱着一条很大的毯子和一条毛巾回来，将它们递向别西卜。她恍惚地接过它们，用怀疑的目光打量着克劳利。

“ 我明白你的疑虑，别西卜。克劳利之前确实 … 不大友好。但是我们是来帮忙的，来帮你， ** 和 ** 加百列，无论你们需要什么。 ”

别西卜又打量了克劳利片刻，然后将目光挪回天使身上。 “ 我想 … 最好让我一个人来。他现在应该非常虚弱。而且 … 我想他不会想让 ... 你们中的任何一个看到他那样。 ” 她说道，想象着若是加百列看到这两个末日终战中的蠢货在这里的话该是如何气急败坏。但那是她之前认识了几个世纪的那个加百列。她想到她走进地窖后会看到的景象，努力掩饰住又一阵恐慌。那 不会 是她从前认识的那个加百列了。

“ 好的。你慢慢来。如果你需要，我们就在这儿。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔点了点头说，转身叫上克劳利一同离开。克劳利紧紧跟在他身旁，甚至在他们一同走进小屋时还亲呢地蹭了蹭亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀。自她存在以来，别西卜第一次感到了真正的嫉妒和失败。克劳利没有骄傲到不愿承认他和敌人是朋友，他甚至愿意为了对方牺牲一切 ...

她太晚了。她辜负了她的天使。


End file.
